Suertudo
by little owl7
Summary: No es cuestión de suerte, sino de ser quien la tiene.


**Algo cursi para la ocasión.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.**

* * *

"Suertudo tú… ¿O acaso no te crees con ese don que a muchos les hace falta en este mundo sin inicio ni fin?".

"Con eso de que escribes tu lista de víveres para no olvidar nada… con eso de que eres tremendamente ordenado por esa vocación de militar que traes en las venas que hasta parece obsesión… con eso de que te organizas para que nada se te salga de control y poder tener todo entre tus manos… O al menos lo intentas".

"Con eso de que tú si eres humano, puedes dormir ¿no?".

"Es lógica básica. Utilizas tu tiempo libre y eres completamente aburrido. Acabas tu rutina en la clínica, llegas, comes y dormirás. Utilizas tu tiempo libre para descubrir los sucesos inexplicables y los enigmas que se te presentan. No hay cavidad para otra actividad, no dormirás, dormir es aburrido".

"Si, demasiado sencillo"

"Suertudo… maldito suertudo"

Ahora estoy tratando de terminar la tonta investigación que los hombres de Lestrade no pueden siquiera ver por sus insignificantes cerebros que poseen; que muy amablemente me estuviste recordando todo el día que no era necesario que pensara en la noche y así poder dormir un poco, y que utilizara mi tiempo en pensar en lugar de tocar el violín o ver algún programa basura en la televisión. Igual, Lestrade me hizo el favor y me recordó por momentos si ya había terminado de recolectar todos los datos. La señora Hudson creo que comento que yo parezco una especie de búho porque prefiero trabajar de noche.

Nadie entiende que con sus pensamientos inútiles revoloteando en sus cabezas hacen zumbar de una manera irritante que me distrae de cualquier conclusión útil que haya deducido.

Oh, pero claro… "Te he estado diciendo que si quieres puedo ayudarte, quizás no sea un genio como tú, pero puedo ayudarte… una vez me dijiste que era tu…tu… ¡Tu conductor de luz! Podría ayudar… y no sé porque pones esa cara", y para colmo lo recuerdo con esa voz tan tranquila que tienes.

Pero, ¿Por qué iba yo a desperdiciar mi tiempo en conclusiones erróneas que lo único que iban a provocar sería que yo tuviera una jaqueca y querer matarte por ser un idiota?

Genial.

Genial, genial, y más que genial.

En estos momentos por ese orgullo que me cargo (_¿Orgullo?_ Bien, quizás tenga uno, y que es odioso cuando se lo propone), y no permitirte ayudarme, me encuentro a las 3 de la mañana tratando de terminar esta investigación de la cual no encuentro el último cabo suelto.

Y para colmo estás durmiendo tan plácidamente.

Volteo la cara de la pantalla de la computadora y veo que allá, junto al escritorio donde estoy, en esa cama mal hecha, está durmiendo.

Duerme tan lindo (_¿Lindo?_). Ni parecería que es un pequeño demonio andando. Que cuando se enoja, más de una vez ha querido golpearme, pero se resiste gracias a una fuerza más grande que él mismo que se lo impide.

Él, aquel monstruo que duerme entre las sabanas blancas, esa _cosa_ que ahora ya tiene más que revueltos los cabellos, si, él… él será mi esposo.

¿Increíble, no?

Yo, casándome…

Como dice la gente con sus vidas monótonas, la vida da demasiadas vueltas como para tener ya todo planeado. Un día puedo estar planeando un nuevo experimento por hacer, y al día siguiente, estar compartiendo un piso con un hombre que en realidad no conocía aun por mucho que lo dedujera y supiera todo de él.

Sinceramente… esta investigación es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida, podría catalogarlo peor que deshacerme de la red de Moriarty, no por la perfección y complejidad del caso sino por lo harto que resultaba ya ser.

Pero ¿sabes? Nunca te lo he dicho y lo más seguro es que no lo haga nunca, no me reclames por ello, sabes como soy…

Jamás creí conocer a la persona con la que me entiendo y me peleo como si fuéramos dos pequeños niños berrinchudos de tal manera que nos tienen que alejar un momento el uno del otro, aunque al final siempre termine sonriéndote tímidamente y con un beso en la mejilla, para tu disgusto. Tú eres esa persona que no esperaba nunca encontrar, aquella persona con la que me puedo equivocar y que no siento vergüenza que lo sepa y que me corrija. Eres aquella persona con la que puedo llorar (jamás lo he hecho, quizás contigo sea mi primera vez) y me consuela con su silencio, para después decirme "ya, que no es para tanto" (o eso hacen en las películas que te gustan). A aquella persona con la que puedo despotricar los partidos de soccer y aun así se emociona como loco cuando van ganando. ¿Eres la persona que le encantan las motocicletas, aunque no mucho andar en ellas por miedo a un accidente y aun así por mí lo haces? Si, eres aquella persona con la que no me da pena estar tomado de la mano en la calle o en el piso, abrazarlo o besarlo enfrente de todos, a pesar de que siempre me reprocha que eso no se hace tan público (tu complejo de pena).

Quizás y si eres aquella persona con la que puedo ver el mundo desde su perspectiva, y descubrir que es absolutamente hermoso, aun cuando yo mismo ya lo había mandado al diablo por lo gris que me resultaba.

Aquella persona con la que diga "si, es él…" con solo verlo.

Esa persona… ahí está, dormido.

Eres tú.

"Suertudo…", pienso al ver que te das la vuelta en la cama amplia para terminar aún más enredado con la cobija y el cabello mucho peor (más tarde se quejara de eso frente al espejo).

-o-o-

¡Por fin! ¡He terminado! ¡La última clave del enigma era un mapache!

Lo sé, no ha sido lo más inteligente que he dicho esta noche, pero eso era: un mapache. Ahora, me daré el lujo de dormir.

Apago la computadora tras mandarle la información a Lestrade, me quito los zapatos, quito las cobijas y me termino acostando junto a ti. La cama esta tan suave y caliente, y tú hueles tan bien, que puedo quedarme por horas aquí… por siglos, solo teniendo esto…

¡Ring, ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring, ring!

"Te odio…" pensé, destruyendo en mi mente de una manera lenta y dolorosa ese maldito despertador que estaba junto a mí en el buro de al lado.

Siento como te mueves entre las cobijas. Te despiertas, haces un malabar por encima de mi cuerpo para alcanzar el despertador y callarlo. Te acuestas otro rato para terminar parándote un momento después. Yo me acurruco más en toda la cama.

-¡Sherlock, deja de dormir, ya párate!-me exclamas medio molesto.

¡¿Dejar de dormir?! ¡¿Quién es el que se queja que no duermo?! ¡Pero si no he dormido nada y ahora reclaman como si toda mi vida me la pasara durmiendo! ¡Qué acaso me viste dormir o qué!

-Solo cinco minutos más…-dije bostezando "O al menos cinco minutos…". Mi cuerpo ya comienza a reprocharme la factura de no dormir tres días seguidos.

-Si te quedas dormido te dejo-dijo y salió del cuarto.

"En estos momentos me pregunto porque me gustas, ¿sabes?"

Irá al baño, se echara agua en la cara para despertar. Regresara al cuarto y comenzara a quitarse el pijama en lo que pone el radio y escucha una estación de radio o algún disco del que tenga antojo escuchar.

""My way" de Frank Sinatra, excelente gusto, Doctor Watson."

-¡Sherlock, que te pares!-reclama, pegándome en las piernas, por afuera de las sabanas.

"Como tú si dormiste" pienso dolido.

Una vez en el cuarto, verá su closet. Si ayer por la noche no escogió ya lo que se iba a poner, se peleara unos cinco minutos en los que decide que ponerse. Peor que una mujer. Una vez de que se decide por lo primera opción que tenía tras ver al menos unas diez, se vestirá, se sentara frente a su tocador y se arreglara el cabello.

Me asomo de entre las sabanas para verlo. Se puso una camisa azul y pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, junto con zapatos que están a punto de expirar por lo testarudo que es en negarse a que le compre unos nuevos. Me vuelvo a acurrucar en la cama. Comienza a quejarse de su cabello, solo sonrió.

-¡Holmes, que te dejo!-me advirtió, saliendo del cuarto.

Ahora, desayunara mientras la señora Hudson va de aquí a allá tratando de recoger un poco todo el departamento.

Él termina de desayunar, entra al cuarto y termina de acomodarse la chaqueta. En un rato, tocan a la puerta: es Mycroft y muy probablemente mi Madre también.

-Adiós-dijo, saliendo del cuarto y cerrándolo con llave.

-Adiós-dije, durmiendo.

No pensaba ir en este momento. La _cosa_ a la que iremos es hasta la noche, ¿Para qué adelantar las cosas? Además, había conseguido descifrar el enigma, merezco un descanso.

¡Dormir!

Veamos… como se programa este despertador…

-o-o-

-Bien te dije que no lo dejaras hasta el último momento-dijo mi hermano, cuando llegue justo a las 7 al salón de fiestas.

-Cierra la boca, Mycroft-dije sentándome junto a él, este tonto traje era tan absurdo, pero teniendo en cuanta de cómo eran mi Madre y John, debía de utilizarlo.

-Y yo que pensé que te castigo tu doctor-continúo hablando, riéndose de mi cara.

-Que gracioso, hermano-dije, fulminándolo con la vista.

-ay Sherlock-fue lo único que dijo la señora Hudson, detrás de nosotros, quien llevaba entre manos una cámara fotográfica.

Ahora a esperar a la señora ésa, que hará que al fin estemos…

-¿Y todavía tienes sueño?-pregunto él, molesto al verme bostezar descaradamente, se trataba de arreglar ese ridículo moño en la garganta.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que decirme?-pregunte, fríamente.

-Que eres un flojo-dijo, sentándose frente a mí, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-¿Flojo?-me sentí indignado.

-Sí, no llegaste a los ensayos… y por poco no llegas.

-¿Y crees que fue por gusto?-pregunte molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo jamás te dije que tenías que resolver ese caso un día antes de nuestra…

En eso, la susodicha señora llego. Una mujer de edad avanzada, con cara estricta y un humor si no encantador, al menos tranquilo. Podría decir que es divorciada, con dos hijos, el esposo, o más bien ex esposo la dejo por…

-No, Sherlock, hoy no-dijo a mi lado, haciendo que nos paráramos enfrente de ella, con muchas personas en las sillas detrás de nosotros esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia.

Una vez que calme mis pensamientos, las personas se callaron y la jueza comenzó a hablar sobre por qué estábamos presentes (_como si no supiéramos ya_).

-Suertudo-susurro después de un largo silencio, sonriéndome.

-¿De dónde me ves lo suertudo?-pregunte yo, en voz baja.

-No lo sé… creo que de todo- tomando de la mano en forma de apoyo.

"Suertudo, claro", suspirando, no es que fuese tedioso casarse, y menos siendo _él_, pero todo el alboroto social que lo conlleva es más que innecesario.

-o-o-

-¿Te dormirás?-pregunto, viéndome acostado en la cama.

-Es obvio que sí.

-Vale.

-¿No te importa? Es la primera vez que duermo por querer hacerlo.

-Para nada-contestaba indiferente, siguiendo con su rutina de doblar la ropa y meterla al clóset.

-¿Seguro?

-Ya te dije que si.

-De acuerdo… buenas noches.

Ya me estaba quedando dormido cuando siento que alguien se trepa encima de mí. Abro los ojos y es él, sentado sobre mi vientre.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundido.

-Nada-contesta infantilmente-Tú solo duérmete.

-Pero…

-Te digo que te duermas.

Cierro otra vez los ojos, pero sentí como me comenzaba a quitar la playera del pijama sin mi permiso.

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunto, con los ojos brillantes ante la falta de luz.

-Tú solo quédate quieto… y cierra los ojos.

Cierro nuevamente los ojos. Siento como me quita el pantalón. La camiseta. El bóxer.

-Oye…-eso ya me dio mala espina.

-Duérmete-me susurro al oído

Y me beso. Y vaya beso. Me beso en los labios, en las mejillas, en el cuello, me mordió los lóbulos, me mordisqueaba los hombros, me recorría con sus manos todo mi cuerpo. Y esos besos cada vez hacían que tuviera más ganas de estar despierto que de estar dormido.

Hubo un momento en el que ya no se podía negar que él tuvo el control de mí, y yo era su presa. Pero no, un Holmes no puede ser presa de nadie, así que me revele, poniéndolo debajo y yo encima.

-¿No qué tienes sueño?-me reclama entre risas.

-Me quitaste el sueño-sonreí con malicia.

Ahora, yo tenía el control y mi pequeña presa estaba en mi poder.

-o-o-

Son contadas las veces que admito estar cansado y querer dormir por gusto, hoy era un día de esos, pero alguien decidió lo contrario y ahora a uno lo dejan peor y sin energías después de... aunque acepto, que vale la pena. Siempre vale la pena. Con él, todo vale la pena.

Ya que sentirlo estremecer entre mis brazos, oírlo gemir mi nombre en el oído, que encaje sus uñas en mi espalda, conocer qué cosa lo enloquece… no tiene precio, y si lo tiene, puedo pagarlo con mil y un horas de insomnio con tal de que todo eso pase… y solo conmigo.

¿Y ahora? El dormido es él, tan tranquilo junto a mí en la cama.

Solo espero que no me la haga otra vez….

-o-o-

"Maldito… lo hizo otra vez", pensé al despertarme. Me senté, mire el reloj despertador (uno digital con los números rojos que nos regalaron en nuestra boda), y apenas iban a dar las seis de la mañana. Mejor me apresuro.

Me paro del suelo, me meto entre las sabanas y finjo haber dormido ahí toda la noche. Automáticamente, él que estaba de espaldas a mí, se da la vuelta y se acurruca junto en mi pecho. Adoro que haga eso.

Pasan unos minutos.

El despertador suena.

Él lo apaga a regañadientes. Se estira un poco, mientras me hago el que se despierta apenas. Se sienta con la cobija tapándose el cuerpo, y me ve a la cara.

-¿Dormiste bien?-pregunta, algo preocupado.

Vaya, al menos sabe lo que hace, aun cuando sea de manera inconsciente.

"Me pateaste", pensé.

"Me diste como tres manotazos", recordé.

"Me tiraste de la cama", me dolió el golpe.

"Me dejaste sin cobija", aunque el suelo estaba fresco.

"Dormí en el suelo", no es la primera vez.

-Claro-le conteste sincero. Esa costumbre que cada que tenemos sexo en las noches, al momento de dormir es más inquieto de lo que normalmente es, y es un desastre dormir con él.

Vivir todo eso, vale la pena, solo para llegar a este, mi momento preferido del día. Cuando él me dedica su primera sonrisa del día.

"¿Suertudo él?" me pregunto al verlo pararse de la cama, llevándose toda la sabana envuelta sobre su cuerpo

"No"

"Suertudo yo, por tenerte John" y sonrío cuando comienza a reclamarme por el experimento que ayer deje sobre la mesa.


End file.
